


of coffees and confessions

by OceannanotOceania



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Early Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceannanotOceania/pseuds/OceannanotOceania
Summary: In which realizations are made over early morning coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'll randomly get into a mood where I just need to write something for a certain atmosphere, and this time I just desperately needed to write some early morning fic. This is the first time I'm posting something so short here, so I apologize. ^^; It's also unbetaed, so I hope it doesn't have too much effect on how the story reads.

The hot coffee seems even warmer in the early summer heat, yet Wonsik still continues to drink at it, ignoring the flare of heat that goes through his body as he sips the bitter liquid. Wonsik looks over to Taekwoon, the man stood, arms leaning against the metal railing of the porch in front of him. Taekwoon takes a sip of his coffee, the cringe on his face just visible in the light of the dim porch light. Wonsik chuckles.

“Do you need some more sugar?”

Taekwoon shakes his head. “No, it’s fine, I can handle this.”

Wonsik smirks, unable to help letting out another chuckle. “You sure? I can sneak inside to get some.” The man looks inside the apartment rented for the summer, just catching a glimpse of the rest of their friends laid out on mats, all visibly asleep. Just faintly, Wonsik hears the sound of Hakyeon snoring, bringing a small smile to the man’s face.

“Don’t worry about it, someone might wake up.” Taekwoon says. “Not all of us are chronic insomniacs.”

Wonsik shrugs. “Fair enough.”

The pair sit in silence for a while, sipping at insistently lukewarm coffee. The air remains humid and far too warm, water vapor clinging to Wonsik like a second skin.

“I have a question.”

Taekwoon glances over to Wonsik, quirking an eyebrow.

“Do you like me?”

Taekwoon’s mug starts to slip in his hand, coffee splashing onto the concrete soon after. The man jumps slightly, immediately righting his mug, placing it on the thick concrete railing in front of him.

“Sorry?”

“Do you like me?”

“I-” Taekwoon shakes his head. “Well, you first. Do you like me?”

“Yes.” Wonsik replies bluntly, not wasting a second to hesitate.

Taekwoon takes a long sip of coffee, tongue flicking out when he cringes.

“How long?”

“Since the start.” Wonsik says.

It was the first day of freshman year, about three years ago now. The coffee shop on campus was packed, line snaking around the shop and out the front door as students waited on the caffeine that could ease the pain of being up for an 8am class. Wonsik had promised to get something small for Hongbin, and when both his and Hongbin’s drinks were called Wonsik grabbed them almost immediately, grasp on the paper cups not tight enough when he ran straight into Taekwoon. Both drinks were casualties, spilled all along the front of the black jacket Taekwoon had been wearing.

“Seriously?”

Wonsik hums around his coffee cup, nodding his head once. He paused, tracing a finger along the rim of his mug before looking back to Taekwoon.

“I felt bad.” Wonsik says. “I’d gotten coffee all over the jacket of one of the most beautiful strangers I’d ever seen.”

Taekwoon snorts. “It’s not even that nice of a jacket, I got it on sale at a thrift store.”

“Well, still.” Wonsik frowns. “At the time, all I was worried about was making sure you were okay and getting out as soon as possible.”

“But then I gave you my coffee.”

“Y-Yeah.” Wonsik says. “Looking back, maybe that’s what made me like you the most.”

Taekwoon flashes a smirk, taking a long sip of coffee. He chuckles, making Wonsik quirk an eyebrow.

“What?”

“It’s just,” Taekwoon starts. “It’s the same for me.”

“What is?”

Taekwoon raises an eyebrow, Wonsik’s mouth falling open.

“That whole day was a disaster in so many ways, but even with that I consider it one of the best days of my life.” Taekwoon says. “Meeting you was such a spark for my art. I was in such a rut before, but even that day was enough for me to make works that were a lot better than I’d been able to do in years.”

“I,” Wonsik bites his lip. “I have some songs that no one’s ever heard before. They might be some of my best songs yet but I never wanted to show them to anyone because they were...”

“They were about me?” Taekwoon finishes the thought.

Wonsik nods.

Taekwoon sips his coffee, lip twitching before he glances at the mug. “Well, do you want to show them to me?”

Wonsik perks up at the question, heart skipping a beat. He nods his head, promptly realizing how excessive the action was.

“I, uh, yeah. If you want to hear them, I’d love to.”

“I really would.” Taekwoon says, flashing a small smile. “Though, let’s do it later today.” His eyes briefly flicker over to the door behind them, to the apartment that still remains practically silent as their friends continue sleeping. He turns to look in front of him, towards the sky that slowly begins to lighten. “I can’t believe we’ve been out all night.”

“Yeah.” Wonsik lets out a chuckle, looking down to his now empty mug. “I don’t think I’ve been up to see the sunrise in a long time.”

“It’s nothing special back in Seoul.” Taekwoon mumbles. “Too many skyscrapers blocking the view.”

Wonsik chuckles. “True.” He pauses, biting at his lip. “So, um,” Wonsik can’t help pausing again when Taekwoon turns to him, quirking an eyebrow. “A-Are we a... thing?”

“Well,” Taekwoon says. “Do you want to be a ‘thing’?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Then yes, we are a thing.” Taekwoon smiles as Wonsik’s face lights up.

A smile remains on Wonsik’s face as he turns to watch the sunrise. Soon, their friends would rise from their deep slumbers, breaking the silence filling the air. But, for now, Wonsik and Taekwoon could have this moment; this silence, a comforting sensation as anticipation for the future flows through Wonsik’s veins.


End file.
